The Heir of Gryffindore
by Chibi Chang
Summary: Percy is ambitious, a perfect recruit for Voldemort. Percy has secrets and an internal conflict in regards the year Voldemort Returned. Rated PG for Dark stuff. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Percy's Diary  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hotter Parry… I mean Harry Potter! Nor do I own anything else related to it. I would be fun if I did and was able to make them do what ever I wanted to them! Mwahahah! But let's begin the story…  
  
Saturn's Day, 28th Day of Eighth Moon  
  
My life never was very interesting. I have a normal family, although we do have a money problem. I have various brothers that do not cease to annoy me. I respect my father, although sometimes I cannot comprehend the things he does. My mother is also respectable. But then something happened that turned my world upside down. My youngest brother, Ronald- better known as Ron, befriended Harry Potter. Harry Potter!! The most famous wizard of all time! And then he became friends with Hermione Granger! What a girl! Not too pretty when we first met her, but extremely studious. Not much unlike myself. How could my pesky brother befriend her? It boggles my mind and drives me insane! I remember in his third year, I caught him and her coming out a girl's toilet! What could they have been doing in there? That was the year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened and my girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, was attacked, along with Hermione. I was shocked. Not only was Penelope attacked, but so was Hermione! My heart ached. I had only gone out with Penelope because I felt that she was the only one that would listen to me. I needed someone. I guess I am insecure. It seems that no one understands me. I later discovered that the girl's toilet had been the entrance to the Chamber! Sylitherin had no taste. Did he expect the heir to be a girl?  
  
This summer, Penelope and I broke up. I had to. I needed to concentrate on my work. She would only serve as a distraction now. She did not seem at all heartbroken. But I didn't have time linger and soon work occupied my time. I no longer cared for her. I became a workaholic. Work served as an outlet for me. When someone annoyed me, I told the person to be quiet because I had work to do. Then Hermione came to out house to visit. She is going to watch the Quidditch Cup on our invitation. How she is wonderful! So studious! SHE understands how my mind works. She understands that one achieves great things if one pursues them. My greatest ambition is to be the Minister of Magic. In Prefects Who Gained Power, it states that a great many prefects have held high positions in the Ministry. They let few things stand in their way.  
  
Sun's day, 28th Day of Eighth Month  
  
The rest of my family went to get Harry Potter today while I was working on the report on Cauldron Bottom Thickness. It was unpleasant. My brothers, Fred and George caused a ruckus by feeding a Ton-Tongue Toffee to Harry's cousin! They argued that they "Dropped" the toffee and never "Gave" it to him! They are so disagreeable! I hate them. But "Hate" is too weak of a word. Loathe and despise fit more accordingly. They deserve to be expelled from Hogwarts! They do not deserve such caring parents! How can anyone be possible so crude? And annoying! They persistently ridicule me, calling me Big Head Boy, Humongous Big Head, and the like. I bet they are jealous! I have won respect from everyone. Yet when they make fun of me, it tears me up inside. At times I pity them for not understanding that life is to be taken seriously. Yet they do not seem to care! It amazes me that they want to waste their lives to invent tricks! What a waste of time! They annoy me out of my senses! Yet when they make fun of me, I almost feels as if they may be right… I never seem to be happy. I wonderful parents, but my brothers hate me. I have a wonder job with the most wonderful boss, Mr. Crouch. But there seems to be something missing.  
  
Moon's Day, 30th Day of Eighth Moon  
  
This morning, before I Disapperate at noon, I owled my report on cauldron bottom thickness! Mr. Crouch will be pleased! It is wonderful that he can rely so much on me! Now he's an ambitious man. A great role model. If Fred and George were his sons, they would be put in their right place and learn to respect others. He would never hold for their nonsense. Ron and his little friends already departed earlier this morning to the portkey. I must go now to the Quidditch World Cup. 


	2. The Quidditch World Cup and Promotion

Disclaimer:I do not own anything that is JK Rowling's, and that is all the things in the Harry Potter books. And if you cannot tell the difference, then read Books 1 though 4 because you are missing out the best book in the world!!  
  
Ninth Moon, Third Day  
  
I have not had time to write because of some current events that are occurring. The other day, we went to the Quidditch World Cup. At night, the Death Eaters had a party and they tortured some Muggles. It was horrifying. The wrecked havoc and chaos, setting fire to tents. Witches and Wizards were running everywhere, some people apperating and leaveing their possessions behind. The Muggles had to have powerful memory charms placed on them. However, the most astonishing event was the appearance of the Dark Mark. My father and I were attempting to help the Muggles and catch a Death Eater. When the Mark appeared, the Death Eaters all fled and we were unable to catch any, with is truly a disappointment. It might have gotten me a promotion with Mr. Crouch. I hear that he himself was good at catching Death Eaters.  
  
People have been sending complaints and Howlers. I lost my favorite pen because of one! The horror! But it seems that things have calmed down. I was worried for Hermione, since she has Muggle parentage. But no one would ever guess that she is Muggle born based on her intellect.  
  
There is something about her that disturbs me. From Harry, Hermione, and Ron's account, Mr. Crouch's elf was found in the woods with the wand that conjured the Dark Mark. The wand was really Harry's. Mr. Crouch rightfully sacked the elf that had been told to stay in the tent. How could Hermione possibly disagree that Mr. Crouch had acted justly?! An elf that disobeys his owner is of no use to anyone. How can she not possibly see the sense in this? I always thought that she was the most reasonable and intelligent person that I know. And she yelled at me for lacking compassion toward a mere house elf! O, but why? I feel confused… I thought she understood me. Is there anyone that understands me?  
  
Thor's day, 29th Day of the Tenth Moon  
  
I have noticed a change in Mr. Crouch. Tomorrow he departs to give instructions for the Triwizard Tournament that shall partake at Hogwarts. Although he never showed enthusiasm for his work, he always took things seriously. However, these days he seems to be tired and exhausted. He might be getting sick, but is (like a good professional) not letting that slow him down. If he does decide to take a break, I would be more than happy to substitute for him.  
  
Saturn's Day, 31st day of the Tenth Moon  
  
Today Mr. Crouch returned, looking more exhausted than ever. He seemed tired. What I found odd was that he asked me if I would do as he instructed. He proceeded in telling me that his ambition was to become the Minister of Magic. When I asserted that we share the same ambition, he inquired with an odd tone, "Why?" And to tell the truth I could not reply. It was not for money.. or for attention… Mr. Crouch inquired if it were for power. Yes, it was power. I wanted to show my brothers that I was better than they were. Prove to them that I was great! Mr. Crouch seemed a bit pleased with this and told me that to gain power, one had only to follow it…  
  
He instructed me that he is going to take a vacation after the first task because he is suffering from overwork. I don't blame him. He, like everyone else, has been working day and night attempting to resolve numerous problems. He instructed me that he would send an owl daily with instructions. I was to take his place in the judging at the Triwizard Tournament. I am his replacement! It is my opportunity to prove myself. And to prove to myself that I can make it…  
  
  
  
I apologize for this chapter being so short. And Dark moon, Percy is not going to turn Dark… Keep reading for the weird twist in the end that I have planned… 


	3. Replacement, Yule Ball, and Thoughts

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah*  
  
*Translation: JK Rowling owns what she owns and I own what is mine  
  
n/a: I know that this story is a bit out of character to my usual humor stories, but I thought that this would be a really neat story line. So if you are want humor, read my other stuff. But if you want to hear a kwel plotline, read on!  
  
24th Day of the Eleventh Moon  
  
The I have been extremely busy. The First Task ended today and Mr. Crouch is now getting some rest. I will be constantly busy attending meetings and panels. This is my chance to shine. But besides all that, it gives me less time to think. For some reason, the more I think, the more confused and upset I become about who I am. Also, I would rather not think about Hermione and my brother's treatment toward me. I am rather at content being ignorant.  
  
25th Day of the Twelfth Moon, Christmas Day  
  
It has been a month since my last entry due to the lack of time for me to write. Mr. Crouch sends me plenty of instructions that keep me busy day and night. I am exhausted. Today I attended the Yule Ball. Hermione stayed with Krum for almost the whole dance. I also observed that she and Ron got into an argument, although I do not know what about. Harry, however, barely paid attention to her. I think that is disrespectful of him. He kept dazing at someone on the dance floor, but I was unable to detect whom. I conversed with him and told him of my promotion. I could not read his expression. No matter. I have more significant thing to worry about. Namely, the smuggling of flying carpets and the International Ban on Dueling…  
  
Fred and George were badgering Mr. Bagman about marketing their fake wands. What a pile of rubbish and fine way to spend their time! I do hope that someday they get their act together… I hope they will not interfere with my plans with the Ministry. It would be bad if my own brothers ended up before the Misuse of Magic Department.  
  
6th day of the First Moon  
  
I must write, so may thoughts fill my head. I cannot put off these topics any longer. The subjects keep haunting me. No one understands my ambition. I hear talk from my mother that Hermione likes Harry and the famous Quidditch player Victor Krum. That Hermione's boyfriend is Harry. I cannot believe it. She can do better. However, compared with Krum, I don't stand a chance! And I cannot stand the thought of it. There is no point in living anymore if I have no one to live for… Why does this all have to happen to me? Why I am I always the one that has to be so perfect? Why do I feel like I have to always be the best at everything?!? I am sick of it. Sick of being nice. But the worst part of is that that is the only way I know how to live my life. Perfection is the basis of all my actions, and if that is taken away from me, what do I have to live by? What would be the motivation for living?  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please Review! 


	4. Self-Righteous Suicide

Dissclaimer: dismiss my claims o owning Harry & Co. If they were real, they would belong to themselves (But they are real in a way…^_^V) The things that do not belong to JK Rowling (Orlando Bloom for instance) belong to ME! So back off because Orlando Bloom is MINE!  
  
7th day of the First Moon  
  
My life seems to be a living hell. I have no moment of peace. That annoying reporter, Rita Skeeter, is inquiring if Mr. Crouch is dead. Ron sent me an owl inquiring if I have seen Crouch… And I found an article the other day in Witch Weekly that was lying around the house. The article about Hermione.  
  
I know she would never make a Love Potion, she doesn't need it and she would never do anything against the school rules. But her playing around with Krum and Harry, I just cannot stand. I am sick of this life. I want to change. I want to be liked and admired by everyone. I want to be powerful, but… I don't know! I want to be just a normal person. A happy person. Maybe that is the problem. I just spend all the time worrying about doing things that can make you happy, but not being happy about them because they are not fun. I am just driven by ambition. It stands too much in my way. I cannot go forward. There is nothing to go forward to because the Ministry position will just be an empty and meaning less job. I will give me the power that I have always wanted, but I am afraid that once I have that power, I will want more. More because that is the only thing that I know how to do. I just want to end it all. Not have to worry about these things: why your brothers hate you, why you get no respect not matter how much better you are to them, why people stand in your way, why, why why……. I CANNOT TAKE IT ANY MORE. Tears are streaming down my face as I write this. Why can't people just accept me as I am? And why do I have to be like this?!? I feels so hopeless. Alone with no one to go to…..  
  
I am in my office. I write a note. I will rip and tear it out for them.  
  
Dear Family,  
  
I can't take it any more. No one understands me. And I don't understand anyone. Fred and George… I can't take you guys anymore! Why do you guys hate me? Why do you guys never let me work in peace? And make me feel so bad about myself, knowing that you guys are content with your trivial life far more than I am happy with mine… Bill, you had such an opportunity, but you passed it up! How can you still be content? Charlie, I know you like dragons, but you are not making the most of your life! Ron, how can you make fun of me when I am in every way your superior? And how can I be so superior, and not have what you have? Mom and dad, I love you guys, but you never understood me either. There is no more hope for me.. I have such great ambition, but no encouragement. And no place to go. Lastly, Hermione… I love you because I thought you understood me, but I was wrong.  
  
Percy Weasley 


	5. Voldemorte

Disclaimer: The things that you recognize are JK Rowling's and the things you do not are mine. Do not sue me because you will not get any money, owing to the fact that there is no money to get.  
  
Looking back, it is all in a daze… I am still alive. It's almost as if it all didn't happen. As if it was all a strange dream. I plan to be Minister of Magic, but now for other reasons. Not personal ambition, but for the good of all witches and wizards and to bring them happiness and peace for the future.  
  
I remember that I had just written the note and tore it out of my journal. I picked up my wand. I began contemplating the best way to kill myself. Slit along the veins of my wrist? Kill myself with a curse? Apperate in the middle of the ocean and drown myself?  
  
Then, Mr. Crouch walked through the door. He looked fine. Perfectly normal. I believed it to be a dream, as I knew that he was at home resting. I should have suspected something from the beginning. Mr. Crouch walked over and told me not to think of such things. He took the wand away from my hands. He said he knows that I feel lost, confused, and helpless. But he said that he will support me. How he knew so much about me, I could not tell at that time. But I trusted him. He commanded that I apperate with him. I did not know what our destination would be.  
  
We apperated in what appeared to be an old house, dark, damp, and musty. The wooden walls were rotting. The room that we had appeared in was lit by a fireplace, and there was a rug. And on that rug lay a coiled snake. I immediately felt a chill on my spine. And in front of the hearth stood a large chair with it's back turned toward me and Mr. Crouch. I could somehow feel a presence on the chair that made me feel most awkward. An evil presence that gave chills that ran through my marrow.  
  
Mr. Crouch now appeared scared of the thing on the chair as he bowed toward it. He was shivering from head to toe, although the room was warm from the fire. When he spoke, his voice quavered with fear.  
  
Mr. Crouch: I have brought him to you, My Lord.  
  
The voice that answered was indescribable. It has harsh, but smooth like a snake. There was a hiss in the pronunciation. The fear that I felt when I heard that voice was absolute. The voice said, "Thank you Wormtail… Everything went smoothly as planned?"  
  
Mr. Crouch/ Wormtail: Yes. Yes, My Lord. Mr. Weatherby is here.  
  
I wondered who the voice could be… I wondered if it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named. And that thought petrified me to death. But I thought inside, "Well, if I am to die anyways, I would rather die painlessly…" And why was the voice addressing Mr. Crouch as Wormtail?  
  
Then the Voice addressed me: Hello Weatherby. I have been expecting you. I would just like to point out a job opportunity to you. I hear that you want to become the Minister of Magic?  
  
Although I was scarred enough to pee in my pants (and mad that no one can ever get my name right) I was somehow able to answer calmly: Yes, Sir.  
  
Voice: Well, I hear that you have great ambition to reach the job. Great ambition to become Powerful.  
  
Me: Yes, Sir.  
  
I summoned up my courage and asked him: How do you know?  
  
Voice: My servant, Wormtail has been spying on you. You see, Mr. Crouch is not really ill. He is under the Imperious Curse. This is to insure that my Faithful Servant at Hogwarts will not be revealed. We have had him send you instructions daily. However, we had to ensure that you followed the directions and did not suspect anything. So we had Wormtail, an unregistered Animagus, spy on you when you were in the office. When he is in his animal form, he was very small, and I doubt that you ever noticed him. While with you, he realized your ambition has great potential. We made a Polyjuice Potion and had Wormtail transform into Mr. Crouch because we knew that you would not have come otherwise.  
  
All the while that I was listening to this, my heart was beating from fear. Next to me, Mr. Crouch/ Wormtail still had my wand. There was no means of escape. And I assumed if I did try to escape, I would be stopped very easily. Also, what was I in trouble for? I never suspected a thing about Mr. Crouch. And what did the Thing on the Couch want with me? What do I have potential for?  
  
I response to my silence, he said: That story is how we know you. However, we want to know more about you. I want you to join us. In joining us, you will have all power that you have ever wanted. Your value of power is a great asset. There is no good or evil. There is only power, and those to weak to seek it. Those who gain the power are doing what is good and what is the purpose for life.  
  
I'm so confused. I don't want to hurt Muggles. Imagine what my dad would say. And I would have to hurt Hermione… I can't do that. I just can't. But I would have the power that I wanted. So would it matter? What does matter? I can't accept. I should to attain my goal in life for power, but I won't be happy. Chaos will ensue again. I will be working with He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named!!! I can't do it!  
  
I finally shout: I refuse!  
  
I can hear the surprise in his voice. And a hint of threat  
  
Voldemorte: So you refuse? I thought I made you a fair offer! What more do you want other than power?!  
  
Me: I want power, but to uses for the good of the people.  
  
I feel a change in me. I have made my choice, and there is no going back on my word. Voldemorte: Well, then I am going to have to force you!  
  
I know what's coming and I know there's no avoiding it. It's the Imperious Curse.  
  
Voldemorte: Imperio!!  
  
I feel myself leaving me. My control of myself. I try to fight it. I command myself to walk because He is not giving me commands. It's reversal. I'm striving to regain control myself. I think since he is the one with all the control for me, he cold feel him losing the control.  
  
Voldemorte: So are you trying to defey me? What use is a servant if he does not obey his master?  
  
Mr. Crouch/ Wormtail siffles  
  
Voldemorte to me: Maybe I should just get rid of you. What do you think?  
  
A voice commanded me to nod. If I did, I would be the slave of an oppressor. If I fought it, I would be killed. Is my life worth so much? I want to just collapse. I want to give in. But I Can't! I Mustn't!!  
  
NO!!!. The words were out of my mouth before I realized that I had regained control. Voldemorte, mad: You are as useless to me as I originally thought. I guess I am just going to have get rid of you!  
  
I'm going to die.  
  
I see a wand from the chair. But I cannot see his hand. I know what the last words are going to be before I die. I'm just worried that my parents will never find me. They won't know that I died for them.  
  
Well, I know that this story is a bit depressing. But don't worry, it gets better! But I can't say anything more than that. ^_^ Well, if you like it, please review! 


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah, they belong to JK Rowling, blah blah, you get the picture.  
  
Voldemorte: AVERDA KERVADA!! I expected a green blinding light to come at me at any moment. It would soon all be over. I shut my eyes, and tried to shield myself from the expected killing.  
  
But nothing happened. It got silent. Is this what dying is like? I felt no pain. And the pounding of my heart beating with fear told me I was still alive. I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. A red glowing barrier was encircling me. It was as if half a sphere, a bowl, was placed over me. It seemed to be made of red light, but somehow looked like glass, and shielded me from the spell. I was confused, but grateful. I didn't care where the light came from, as long as it protected me. Voldemorte didn't know what happened. He was still on that chair, by the fireplace. But Wormtail was next to me with a look of terror on his face, stammering, dumbfounded. He looked at the red shield. To me, it looked beautiful, like as if a bubble made of ruby separated me from harm. Voldemorte must have sensed that something was wrong, maybe from Wormtail's incoherent babbling, or because he didn't hear my death cry, than the thud of falling to the ground. It was silent, except for Wormtail.  
  
The silence was abruptly broken when Voldemorte yelled in a high shrill voice: Wormtail!!! Get him!! Petrify him and don't let him escape!!  
  
Wormtail approached me, and I became worried. How would I escape? Can I pass through the barrier? Before that loathsome Wormtail had time to think and stop shivering from fear to obey his master's command, I had to act. I put my hand on the barrier. I was surprised when my hand was able to go through it. It felt like I was putting my hand through the water's surface, but underneath the surface was nothing but air. But I didn't have too much time to wonder at it. With my one arm out, I grabbed my wand back from the frozen Wormtail, his mouth agape. I then disapperated.  
  
I wonder now at why I didn't disapperate in the beginning. Maybe because I didn't realize the danger in the beginning, then was to scared numb to do anything. Or maybe I was powerless without my wand. But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I was able to escape.  
  
I apperated home, the closest location to Hogwarts that I could think of at the moment. The shield was gone, and I wasn't surprised, somehow. I didn't have time to wonder at it. I ran upstairs, scrawled a note to Dumbledore saying that I would meet him soon at the school, and sent Earl (my owl) to Hogwarts. I grabbed a Charlie's old broom. I'm not too much in favor of brooms, but I needed to get to someplace where I couldn't use neither Floo Powder nor apperation. I had to get to Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore, but also to get some answers. I was thankful that it was night, or else I would have had to wait until the darkness came to cloak me. I mounted the broom and went off.  
  
So what will Percy do when he gets to Hogwarts? And what will he discover? Find out on the next chapter! And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Please Review! 


	7. Revelations

Dissclaimer: I do not own the charecters, blah blah blah.. The flight to Hogwarts was uncomfortable, but I had to hurry. I made it there, cold and wet. I had to go through some clouds to avoid being seen. Dumbledore had received my letter and had someone waiting for me, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Fleur Delacour. I was grateful as she led me to Dumbledore's office. I had been to his office before when I attended there to deliver news of students misbehaving, but now I had a more urgent message. Fleur said the password (lollipop) and I walked in. Dumbledore was waiting for me on his chair. Fleur left at Dumbledore's bidding for privacy. I cannot remember the whole conversation in detail, but I shall do my best. Dumbledore: Sit down. You certainly came here in a great hurry. Your owl arrived just a bit before you! I sat down in from of the seated headmaster. Dumbledore, with a grin: so tell me what is going on. You obviously didn't come here to pay a visit to your dear teachers! I didn't know how to begin, or what to say. It seemed like forever since I had been in the same room as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's servant. Dumbledore must have sensed how I was feeling from the silence because he said: It would be best if you start at the beginning. I wondered what exactly the beginning was. I began at the part where He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's servant walked into my office as Mr. Crouch. I was too embarrassed to tell Dumbledore what I was about to do when he walked in. I got to the part where Voldemort offered me his partnership. It became hard for me to read his reaction. I paused to see if he had any comments. He finally spoke: I find it surprising that he would make such an offer to you. He might have reasoned that you wanted the position of Minister of Magic, and if he can offer that to you, that would bind your loyalty to him. He may have been spying on you through Wormtail, but there is no proof that you would ever be violent or harm anyone during your term in office because of your ambition. I wondered if the Headmaster could see through me, and see how I had hate for my brothers, and jealous of their content-ness with their lives. Or the hate I had for myself. I finally confessed how I before was going to wend my life, when I really wanted revenge on my brothers. I revealed how I felt about my brothers. I ranted about how their pitiful lives look better than mine, and my jealousy of their happiness. It all steamed out. And as I talked, I began to calm down, instead of getting worked up. If felt good to be telling someone how I felt. I finally got to the point about the thoughts of ending my life, and told Dumbldore that Mr.Crouch/ Wormtail had walked in at the exact moment of what I was deciding. When I was finished, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised. He said: indeed, your thoughts of suicide would be evidence enough of your. unhappiness. However, Voldemort wouldn't have seen it that way. He would have perceived those thoughts as the effect of your violent ambition. Because you could not get what you want, you kill yourself to cause suffering to those that love you, the exact people that you envied. You see, (Dumbledore had an odd glimmer in his eye), Voldemort thinks that people are motivated solely by greed and ambition. He is unable to think how a loved person would act. That is one of his flaws. He wasn't able to imagine that you were just longing for fun and happiness, because to him, happiness is found in other's suffering. Now, what was your response to Voldemort? I replied: I rejected it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was very surprised that I refused, and put the Imperious Curse on me. I fought it. He was enraged. He then. (I did not like recollecting this memory) he then tried to kill me with the Killing Curse. I looked at Dumbledore. He seemed a bit unmoved as he registered this fact in his mind. He then said: Well, go on with the story. It obviously failed, since you are here with me, and you aren't a ghost. I told him about the ruby bubble, and how it was shielding me when I opened my eyes. I described how I was able to grab my wand and Apperate home. I then flew to Hogwarts. I stopped and looked at Dumbledor, waiting for the explanation that would surely come. Dumbledor sighed: This is quite a mystery to me, but I can make some very educated guesses from what I know. And that is that your time had not come yet. You have something to do before the end of your life. It seems that you have finally found your true calling. Or at least, you have the same calling, but for a different purpose. You see, you had always wanted to succeed because of your self-centered ambition. Now you want it for a different reason; to help others. And just when you think you have it all together and know all there possibly is to know, you more another surprising discovery about yourself. I have another revelation that will clear things up further. This will also bring further understanding about you and your family. You are the heir of Gryffindore. I almost fainted. This was too much in one night. Dumbledor waited for me to control myself, to at least close my mouth before a wasp goes down my throat. He continued to explain: Everyone in your family is a Gryffindore, and your family is one of the oldest pureblood families. However, your family is characteristically unique to think that there is nothing special about being pureblood. Your parents wanted their children to be raised like any other family and so their children could learn that there is no difference between the so-called purebloods and other wizards and witches. The power that you harnessed comes from your lineage. It awake because you learned the truth about what truly makes you happy. That is the power of Gryffindore. Before you were blind to your ambition. Now you are complete and can learn the true extent of your power. Your time for death was not destined for that time, just when you had learned what you wanted in life. Your purpose in life was to learn this, and then carry out your mission. My head was swimming. It all suddenly made such perfect sense. The enimity between Father and Malfoy. Father's fondness for Muggles and their things. Why our whole family was a Griffindore. But some pieces to the puzzle didn't fit. Why did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Heir of Slytherin, seek an alliance with the Heir of Griffindore?  
  
N/ a- although Voldemort did send an owl to Mad-Eye Moody/Mr. Crouch to warn him that Percy was going to Hogwarts, the owl did not arrive in time because they couldn't just Summon an owl  
  
Sorry it took me long to update! I was busy and kept forgetting. ^_^ 


End file.
